heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.01 - Not From Around Here
Scenes from an Italian restaurant... Anita Bella has been busy on this Monday after Easter, but the lunch rush is slowing already and the staff are finally able to relax a bit and get ready for the dinner crowd. Fern is only working until 4 today, so she's only got a few hours to fill. She looks a little frazzled from the rush, but it's time for her break so she can get herself back together. She slips into the dining room and over to a table where a friend is sitting, carrying a tray with a coffee cup and a coffee pot. Reaching the table, she first swings down the pot to refill Jubilee's cup. "Lunch was ok then?" she asks, sliding into the seat across from her friend and then pouring her own coffee. There's plenty of sugar and cream already on the table. Fern glances over toward the door briefly as another customer leaves, jingling the bell over the door. It's not often that Jubilee can get into New York this early on a weekday, so she's making the most of the opportunity granted by Observed Easter. Following a short-but-hectic trip to Hazelton Mall (of course), she came to Anita Bella just in time to catch the tail end of the lunch rush. On the minus side, crowds and waiting. On the plus side, /everything/ was freshly made and delicious. She's just finishing up when her former waitress and always friend slips over to join her. The teen looks up from her iPad and smiles at the question. "Lunch was /perfect/. Wish I could come here more often around this time." She can't hug Fern, so she settles for reaching over and clasping her free hand warmly. "Break time, huh? You look like you need it." Ah, break time. That time employees treasure the most, and that time in which they really, really hope nothing odd or stressful happens to interrupt. Which is why it's probably a bad thing when the door is slowly pulled open by an oddly-dressed child (who is small and thin enough to actually have a little trouble with the door). The child is dressed in a somewhat worn old robe, long-haired, and barefoot, presenting an odd appearance. Stepping through, the child stands in the entryway for a few moments, looking about the place with the same kind of mechanical movements and steady gaze one might relate to a security camera. A broad grin goes across the table as Fern gives Jubilee's hand a squeeze in return. "I wish you could come here more often, period. But it's a treat when you can." For them both, since Fern gets to see her friend and Anita always sends out little extra things for the visiting girl. "At least I have a short day today. Might be going out tonight," she adds with a gleam in her eye, keeping a little secret from Jubilee. If she was going to elaborate, that's gone as the jingle calls Fern's attention again. When the child enters, Fern waits for an adult to come as well, but the door swings shut and this is apparently not the case. She frowns lightly. Jerry is 'on duty' technically, but he's crapola with kids, she's witnessed his distress enough times. She pauses for another moment, giving another few ticks for an adult to enter, but then starts to slide out of the booth, "Hang on a sec, Jubes..." "For both of us. Anita's cooking is to die for," Jubilee agrees. "Plus, spending time with my favorite waitress? Win-win!" She begins adding flavoring to her coffee, completely incapable of taking the stuff plain. Or possibly in liquid form... And then the doorbell dings. Jubilee glances up, watching as a kid comes in. A kid sans adult. Who is really a bit young to be sans adult, even if that's not that uncommon in this town. The Asian teen's eyes soften in sympathy as she recalls her own latchkey kid days, strange mannerisms or no strange mannerisms. She nods as Fern gets up. "Give me a shout if you need help," she says softly. "Something's... kind of off with this kid, Fern." Yes, something's a bit off. The child's eyes settle on something, and without hesitation, the child walks over to one of the occupied tables, where a guy has just set down a burger to take a drink from his soda. A moment later, the burger is in the child's hands, and a bite is taken out of it, which gets a yelp and a "Hey!" from the customer. "Put that down!" the customer says, reaching out to try to grab the burger from the kid, but the kid steps back, showing no other reaction to the yelling, and takes another bite. "Yeah, I think that.. oh crap!" Fern's answer to Jubilee takes a sudden turn as the newest arrival helps himself to someone else's meal. She hurries over, gently putting herself between the kid and the customer. "Sorry, Joe, you know how kids are when they're hungry, huh? Let me get you a fresh burger, just how you like it, on the house." Thankfully, Joe is a regular, one of a growing number of a certain group who have discovered that the little, unobtrusive Italian place in Brooklyn does one hell of a burger. And Fern is good at getting people to agree with her, flashing Joe a smile and an encouraging nod. "I'll just be a second." She turns her attention to the kid, not attempting to take the burger away. If he... she?... wanted it that badly, that must be one hungry kid. "Hey," she says gently, "Why don't you come sit down and I'll get you something to drink, too?" One hand motions toward Jubilee's table, hope she's ready to help babysit! Okay... you don't see that every day. Most people, even kids, buy their own food before they start eating. Jubilee's eyes widen at what could turn into something very noisy and nasty. Fortunately, Fern's social damage control talents prove to be up to the task, and Joe subsides, barring an occasional glare at the young burger-burglar. And now they're coming here? Jubilee quickly makes sure her coat, backpack, iPad, and coffee cup are out of easy reach, along with the coffee pot. Just in case. She summons up a smile for Fern and the kid. The child looks up at Fern as she comes over, expressionlessly studying her, and another bite is taken out of the burger. The kid eats almost mechanically, and quite slowly, not at all what one might expect when a kid steals food. There's a long pause, and finally the kid looks over at the table Fern's indicating. Another long pause, and the kid walks over to the table without a word, taking a seat across from Jubilee. Stare at Jubilee. Bite. Chew. Chew. Chew. Chew. Swallow. Staaaaaare. For a moment, Fern isn't sure the kid is going to move, but then there's a small victory as he does, and even sits. Fern accompanies him, but doesn't move to sit again herself yet, looking to Jubilee. "Let me put in the order for Joe's burger and bring something more out. I'll be right back." She flashes the girl an apologetic look, feeling that it's really her responsibility but surely just for a couple minutes everything will be ok. Looking to 157 she repeats, "I'll be right back." There's a hesitation before she turns and squeaks lightly out to the kitchen. "Okay," replies the young mutant, nodding to Fern. And there the kid sits, like his eyes are stuck on her. If he shakes his head, will his eyes stay still? "Hi!" Jubilee says, with her best mock-cheerful smile aimed at the kid. "I'm Jubilee. What's your name?" Bite. Chew. Chew. Chew. Chew. Swallow. Stare. The kid /does/ at least blink from time to time, otherwise that'd be an uninterrupted stare. "Query: What is your name? Answer: Unit identification Yeweseisisel. Current language usage: English. English translation: One-Hundred and Fifty-Seven. Unit will also respond to variants. Examples: One-Hundred Fifty Seven. One-Five-Seven. Hundred-Fifty-Seven." The voice sounds boyish, so at least that's one question possibly answered. The manner of speech is slow, even, and monotone. The boy's expression never changes at all. Fern works quickly, letting Anita know the situation but telling her it's not a big deal. Yet. She emerges from the kitchen with her trusty tray, swinging by Joe's table first. A plate is set down as she says, "Anita is getting another burger for you. She says you can have your dessert before you finish everything on your plate -this time-." There's a laugh from Joe, and Fern heads back to the table with Jubilee and the mystery burger thief. Just in time to catch about half of his reply. A name of numbers. Sure, why not. She unloads the tray, setting out a glass of milk for 157 along with a child's portion of lasagna, just in case he's still hungry. There are also cannoli, which are put nearer to Jubilee. She slides in now beside her friend, bumping shoulders lightly, asking the boy, "Do you have parents with you? Adults? A supervisor?" That's about as many ways as she can think of off the top of her head to put the question. Jubilee's eyes widen at the answer, and everything that goes with it. Okay, this is totally not creepy. Not in the least. "Your name's One-Hundred Fifty Seven? Seriously?" she has to ask, leaning forward a little. And then Fern gets back, thank goodness. She shoots the other girl a confused and concerned look. "He says his name is One-Hundred Fifty Seven. I kid you not, no pun intended." 157 continues his mechanical eating, alternating staring between Jubilee and Fern now that there are two targets present. "Query: Your name is 157? Seriously? Probable meaning: Request for confirmation of statement. Answer: Affirmative. Query: Do you have parents with you? Adults? A supervisor? Probable meaning: Where is your superior? Answer: This unit was assigned to this mission without superiors present. This unit has no knowledge of present location of superiors." Fern looks at 157 a moment, then looks to Jubilee, saying with all seriousness, "I've got to stop hanging out with you. Weird follows you." Although, truth be told, weird seems to follow them both, since Fern does get a good dose of weird when Jubilee isn't around to blame. She looks back to the young boy. She has experience with Tin Woodsmen. "Hundred-fifty-seven, I'm Fern. So you have no superiors around... it's just you on your own?" "I'm totally starting to think it does, too," Jubilee replies, softly emphatic. She looks back to 157. "Do you always eat other people's food?" "Query: It is just you on your own? Answer: Affirmative." 157 sets down the burger, taking a long drink of his milk, and then looks to Jubilee. "Query: Do you always eat other people's food? Probable reference: Indicated energy source." So saying, he points at the hamburger. "Answer: This unit requires energy to function. This unit must regularly acquire additional energy to continue function. This unit located a source of energy and retrieved it. This unit retrieves sources of energy when located and utilizes tactics as required." Again, Fern looks to Jubilee. "Clearly not just too much Playstation." Her hand comes up, scratching the side of her head absently as Fern's attention settles back on the young boy. He seems pretty good about answering direct questions, being direct and honest, if not quite... typical. So she tries another, "Where are you from?" She's not expecting the answer 'Jersey'. "Definitely. And for the record? You're really good at this," Jubilee replies, a hint of admiration in her voice. She doesn't ask 157 any more questions yet, wanting to hear this answer. 157 finishes off the burger, and stares down at the lasagna for a few moments, before trying to pick it up like the burger. That not entirely being successful, he manages to at least tear off a part of it and stuff that in his mouth, getting a bit around the mouth as well. He stares back at Fern at the question. "Query: Where are you from? Probable meaning: Where did this unit originate? Error: Subject is not recognized as authorized. Access denied." A pause. "Explanation required: What is Playstation?" There's a smirk to Jubilee. "It's how I make my living." Getting the food is only the most basic part of being a waitress. One must be adaptable, a quick thinker, helpful... or else you're just another face. If you're memorable, then you get loyal customers. Ok, silverware does not compute. Fern hastily unrolls one of the little silverware/napkin logs, scooting around the table to perch next to 157. "Wait, wait... wipe your hands off," the napkin is offered. She picks up the fork, uses the edge to slice off a bite of lasagna, then turns the fork to pick it up. "Like this," she says softly, with the demonstration. Access denied. So no go on where he's from. "A Playstation is a computerized game that robs many developing young people of their social skills." She'll answer honestly, too. Robs developing young people of their social skills? "Hey!" Jubilee protests. "/I'm/ a developing young person, and it didn't hurt me any." 157 stares at the napkin for a few moments, then looks at his hands, and then back at the napkin. He takes the napkin and wipes his hands with it, then drops it back on the table. He watches Fern's demonstration silently, speaking only when it is complete. "Tool provides improved ability to consume energy source. Understood." He reaches out to take the fork, and looks between Jubilee and Fern. "Conflict: Definition of Playstation in disagreement between information resources. Further research will be required to resolve question. Priority of question: Low. Continuing to consume energy sources." The fork is released into 157's custody, and his summation of the girl's difference of opinion makes Fern laugh. "At least it's low priority." She scoots back over to sit next to Jubilee, letting the boy go on eating as she says, more quietly, "So... what do you think?" "The Kid From Outer Space?" Jubilee quips softly in answer, glancing back over at 157 and his 'energy source', then back to Fern. "Seriously, he talks like a bad sci-fi movie, he has no idea that taking other people's food is stealing, and he's got the mannerisms of a robot. He's /totally/ not from around here. Just... I don't know where he /is/ from, and from what he said, he's not gonna tell us no matter how many times we ask." She's not good at asking questions, but contrary to popular belief back home, She of the Big-Wheel Earrings is neither stupid nor a bad listener. 157 resumes eating, this time with utensils. He's actually a neat eater now that he's been shown how. Bit by bit, the lasagna vanishes in the same mechanical manner as the burger (though with fork, this time). Anita would probably not be too happy about the utter lack of any expression of enjoyment, of course, but it /is/ being eaten. For the moment, the boy remains silent, just watching the two dialogue about him. Fern shakes her head, "I have absolutely no clue what to do about this. Anita and Julius wouldn't be any better equipped to deal with it." With an average kid, sure, Anita would be the first Fern would turn to. This is clearly not an average kid, as Jubilee has pointed out. "Any bright ideas, Sparky?" She glances back to 157, noting his steady progress, and asks, "Will you need more... energy sources?" He's gotta fill up sometime, right? "I wish." Jubilee shakes her head. "I don't know of anyone who /is/ qualified for this, except maybe Doc McCoy. And he'd need a full-time babysitter, too. Science stuff takes time." She glances at 157 again. "At least his manners aren't bad. But I wouldn't expect a thank you." "Query: Will you need more energy sources? Answer: This unit will not require additional energy sources at this time," 157 says after finishing off the lasagna. He stares back and forth between the two for a few moments. "This unit will require additional energy sources after an estimated time of five to seven hours." In other words, around dinnertime. "This unit is capable of location and acquisition of energy resources." He looks around the restaurant a bit. "Confirmation required: Purpose of present location is provision of energy resources." Fern looks at 157, trying to decide on a course of action. If Jubilee doesn't have any ideas, she's kind of dead in the water herself. The boy's words bring a response, "You may be able to locate and acquire food, but you are at a risk of injury should you take it from the wrong person at the wrong time." She's trying to word things a little more clinically than she typically would, doing her best to be clearly understood. There's a nod, "Yes, present location is a place to come for food. But you can't just take something from someone." "So he's got to be somewhere in time for dinner," Jubilee concludes. She frowns, thinking. "Um, do you have a place to live, One Fifty Seven?" "Statement: You are at risk of injury should you take it from the wrong person at the wrong time." 157 stares towards Fern. "Understood. Acquisition of energy resources may present danger to this unit. This unit is capable of defense." He sure doesn't /look/ capable of defense, at least not against anything bigger than, say, a puppy, but the statement remains. "Statement: You cannot just take something from someone. Statement incorrect. This unit is capable of acquisition of items by retrieval from another subject." The boy's attention turns to Jubilee. "Query: Do you have a place to live? Probable meaning: Does this unit have a base of operations. Answer: Negative. Clarification: It is not necessary for this unit to have a base of operations." Fern looks at 157 for a second, mollified by his words. She tries a different phrasing. "You are able to take food from another subject, yes, but within this location it is not permissible. Within this location energy resources must be requested from the proper authority." Maybe that'll prove more effective? Her eyes shift to Jubilee. "No base of operations. We can't just let him wander back out onto the street." This is like finding a puppy times a million. "Um, Fern? He just said that that's what he /does/," Jubilee says, looking warningly at her friend. "He talks like a robot, and he said he was capable of defense. We don't know just /what/ that defense entails. It might just mean that he's untouchable, or it might mean he'll blow up half a city block!" She's seen that happen, though it wasn't 157 doing it. 157 continues staring at Fern as she tries a different tack, and it /does/ appear to get through on some level, at least. "Statement: Within this location energy resources must be requested from the proper authority. Clarification requested: Within this location, acquisition of energy resources outside established procedure may attract hostile actions. Clarification requested: Identification of proper authority." He turns his attention to Jubilee, then. "Statement: It might just mean he is untouchable. Statement incorrect. This unit exists within physical reality and can be touched. Statement: It might mean he will blow up half a city block. Statement incorrect. This unit is not an explosive device." "Well there we go," Fern says, addressing Jubilee as if everything has been explained. "We know he can't explode." Good knowledge, generally speaking. Now, time for proper authority. Blue eyes are back on 157. "I am the only proper authority in this location. If I am not present, resources are not available." They get fed as part of the job, Fern can make her 'allowance' stretch if need be, and will do so willingly. She's got a feeling she might be eating more regularly outside of work and not relying on it entirely so much. "Understood?" Jubilee, frowning thoughtfully, finally has the presence of mind to slip out her phone. Pretending to be checking a text message, she activates the camera and takes a non-flash picture of 157. "'Scuse me, Fern, One Fifty Seven, I need to make a call. I'll be right back," she promises, catching up her iPad and slipping outside. 157 turns towards Jubilee and watches as she takes a picture, but the last time someone acted like that nothing bad came of it, so he shows no reaction this time. He turns to Fern, ignoring Jubilee's exit. "Statement: Subject identified 'Fern' is the only proper authority. Understood. This unit will avoid hostilities unless required. This unit will not retrieve energy resources from this location without speaking to Fern unless required." The 'unless required' gives Fern pause and she frowns lightly. She's got an idea what Jubilee is up to, so she lets the girl go and use whatever resources she has available. There's a second while the tries to think of the best way to redirect the boy, before speaking. "Negative. Avoid hostilities, no exceptions. No resources without speaking to me, no exceptions." If she paused right now to think about how unusual life in the city is, her head would probably explode. If it's not things out of Lord of the Rings, it's little robot boys. And don't forget angels and demons, of course. "Understood?" "Statement: Avoid hostilities, no exceptions. Statement: No resources without speaking to me, no exceptions." 157 regards her for a few moments, and then speaks again, in the same flat, slow monotone. "Error: Subject Fern is not a recognized superior. Order denied. Exceptions remain. Clarification: This unit will avoid hostilities unless status critical." Status critical. Fern thinks again, and decides that's probably the best she'll get, so she nods. "Acceptable." There's something else she's curious about. "How long have you been here, and without a base of operations?" She's still not sure about the eventuality of just letting the boy go, no matter how oddly he acts. To her, he's no more than a boy alone on the streets of the city. "Acceptable," 157 repeats. "Understood." He finishes off his milk. He's got quite a milk mustache going on as a result. "Query: How long have you been here and without a base of operations? Probable meaning: How long has this unit been on this planet? Answer: This unit has been on this planet for eight days, fifteen hours, and twenty-five minutes. This unit does not require a base of operations." Well, apparently that was a much better way of getting more information about where he's from. Which is... not this planet. Gods, mutants, clones, well why not aliens? If he's not from this planet, then he is indeed likely more than just the boy she sees. It's getting warmer at least. Unfortunately, she's not as savvy as most people, like Gabriel, and doesn't know the first thing about area shelters, or she would see about getting the boy somewhere safer then the streets. "So you aren't just a boy," she says, telling herself that as much as seeking confirmation. "Statement: So you are not just a boy." 157 regards her for a few moments, and finally answers. "Probable meaning: Inquiry into this unit's design and purpose. Answer: This unit is an observation and information retrieval unit created by access denied. This unit was sent by access denied to planet designated 'Earth' to observe." A slight pause, and he adds, "This unit is biological. Designation 'boy'. Meaning: Male biological entity, not physically mature. Description accurate." Ok, admittedly, it would have been easier to just have it confirmed this was a machine, not a boy. Apparently 'easy' isn't on the menu today. Fern studies him a moment, noting how small he looks. Someone, somewhere hasn't been taking proper care of him. She moves to slide from her seat. When in doubt, ask Anita. "I need to talk to my... superiors." She stands, putting one hand out, palm flat toward him in a 'stop' gesture. "Wait here." With a light squeak she turns, and heads for the kitchen. 157 watches her head for the kitchen, and sits there for a few moments. Unfortunately...waiting for her to return is not to be, it appears, as he soon stands up from the table. "Subject 'Fern' consulting with superiors. Analysis: Possible danger. Escape." With that, he begins to speak much, much more rapidly than he usually does--rattling off numbers, mathematical formulas, and a whole bunch of other unrecognizable words from some foreign language. In a moment, there's a flash and a sort of sucking sound, and what can only be described as a hole in reality floats in the air beside him--through which is visible another part of the city. Without hesitation, the boy steps through, and shortly afterwards, there's another flash and noise, and the hole vanishes. Category:Log